Float
by Voler Libre
Summary: Roux travels to london and meets our newest character who joins them in their adventure in europe R&R!


i do not own chocolat but it is an amazing movie and i wish i did

Chapter 1

I woke before the sun could rise in the smoggy skies of London. Groaning i got up, my back sore from the cold cobble stones that lined the streets. I packed my blanket into my knapsack and got ready to move on. I found work as an errand boy with anyone who wanted use of me. I looked down to make sure i was still flat. Womanhood was a curse on the harsh city streets. I wiped the crust from my eyes and briskly began my rounds, begging for my breakfast.

The day had been a long one. I was almost relieved as i pawed through the trash bins and returned to my little home. The sky was a periwinkle blue with the smudges of pollution clawing at the clouds. As i looked around i saw a movement in my corner. "Hey!" i yelled, "get away from there!" I ran towards my corner to chase the invader off but as i got there i saw it was merely a small kitten. It's eyes were scared and i recognized it as the small cat the widow's sons tormented. As i bent down to rub its ears i looked into it's eyes and saw myself there. I too was small and lost in the big city. Before i could gently pet its head it bolted. Giving a cry of despair i automatically chased after it. As i did i thought, why am i chasing this insignificant little cat? I need to get back to my corner before it is taken. But i could not help myself, this little cat had captured my heart. As it rounded a corner i sped up, not wanting to lose sight of it. Suddenly a tall figure loomed in front of me. I tried to stop myself but i could not. I bowled into the tall man and fell, sprawled in the street. Dizzily i stood and immediately ran toward the man, i bowed my head and covered my face with my hands, apologizing over and over again. The man raised his hand and i cringed away from him, waiting for the hard sting of the slap. When it did not come i warily looked up. Looking up, i gasped this was surely the most handsome man i had ever seen. His hand ruffled his hair and i was sure he could tell of my love. Remembering my ruse as a boy i immediately looked down and mumbled one last apology. But i could not turn away. I could not go back to my life of dirt and drab, not after having this epiphany of beauty stand before me. He looked down and smiled. "would you mind giving me hand?" he said in a besotting irish accent. "yes, sir, of course sir," i stammered. He led me To a pile of boxes near where i had knocked him down. "I must be carrying too many boxes, they covered my eyes, and thats why i knocked you down," he said. Smiling i murmured, "it's alright, its my fault." With a wave of his hand he dismissed this and led me over to the pile of boxes. "here you go," he said, handing me the smaller pile of boxes. And with that we set off. He didn't speak much on the way so neither did I. Studying people was a needed skill of a street rat and i could tell he was a quiet but friendly man. He led me through the maze of streets and alleyways till we arrived at a small, run down wharf. I stood unashamedly amazed. For before me stood a most amazing sight. A large, long boat, swarming with people stood before me. "Yes, here we are," he said fondly. "this is my boat," he said smiling. "It's amazing," i said reverently, my shyness forgotten. "hmmm, he said, "in mock questioning. "I wonder, we did need some extra help around the boat?" "oh really?" i said, arching my eyebrows at the amount of people on the boat." "well if you don't want to come you don't have to," he said. "oh no, of course i'll come," i said, my eyes lighting up. "Wonderful!" he said and clapped his hands once. He led me over to a door in small hatch, next to it stood a girl about my age. "Hello Nailey," he said, ruffling her hair. "This is....?" "Oh, I'm sorry, it's..Tom," "Oh, really?" he said, his eyebrows raised. "That's an odd name for a young girl," his eyes twinkled. "Oh, I...I...well..," i blushed as i stammered. "ha ha, oh, don't worry, that's how Roux found most of us girls." she tinkled in a charming voice "Come with me, I'll get you some new clothes and you can wash up." "Thank you," i smiled, still red. And so began my new life

o.k. that's it for chapter 1, stay tuned and remember, Review, Review, Review


End file.
